Corner Of Every Shadow
by Ever In The Shadows
Summary: It doesn't exactly go by the books so some information might be wrong. Apart from Harry, Oliver is going to have some pretty big adventures himself. AFTER READING PLEASE REVIEW! FLAMES, ANONYMOUS, SIGNED, WE DON'T CARE! JUST REVIEW! PLEASE!
1. An Unforgetable Past

_**EVER: oSNIFFo oSNIFFo oSNIFFo **__**TODAY I LOST A FRIEND!!! **_

_**SHADOWS: WOW...EVER...I NEVER KNEW YOU COULD FEEL THAT...O.O**_

_**EVER: SHE WON'T EVEN TALK TO ME!!! AND TODAY ANOTHER ONE OF MY FRIEND SEEMED SO DEPRESSED THEY LOOKED LIKE A SUISIDAL!!! AND WHEN I TRIED TO TALK TO MY FRIEND ABOUT IT, SHE IGNORED ME LIKE I DIDN'T EXIST!!!!!!! CRIES **_

_**SHADOWS: THERE, THERE...**_

_**SHADOWS: THIS STORY IS BASED ON ROMANCE SO EVER GETS TO DO ALL THE OTHER PARTS BUT MIND YOU MOSTLY IT IS ME WRITING AROUND HERE!!! WHOOHOO!!!!**_

_**EVER: YEAH, THIS IS FOR OUR FRIEND WHOM WE WE'LL NEVER KNOW AGAIN...**_

_**SHADOWS: IT STARTS IN OLIVER AND KATIE'S FIRST YEAR!!!AND WE DON'T KNOW WHEN HARRY POTTER COMES IN SO WE'LL SEE IF WE GET THAT FAR!!! AND MANY OF THESE THINGS DON'T FIT INTO THE ACTUAL BOOK!!!!**_

**_EVER IN THE SHADOWS: THIS STORY ALTHOUGH MAY HAVE NOTHING AT ALL TO DO WITH OUR FRIEND, THE FRIENDSHIP THAT WE HAD FELT TOWARDS THEM WILL BE THE KEY TO THE PROBLEMS IN THIS STORY!!!!_**

_**For Ever seeing you in Every Shadow**_

As Oliver walked to Kings Cross station, he was very nervous, he never thought he'd make it into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He nervously rolled his trunk over to platform 9 and 10. His parents had to work, so wasn't able to come say farewell to their son. They were workaholics. Sometimes Oliver wondered how they had time to...you know...have him conceived.

But since they were in such a rush to leave that day, they didn't tell him how to get to platform 9¾. That was when he saw two identical red heads pushing their trunks that looked just like his.

'Excuse me...' Oliver in his British accent, looking lost in his brown sweater and grey tracksuit pants that matched his brown messy hair and Chocolate rich eyes behind dark blue rimmed glasses.

At the voice the woman in front of the two red heads looked back. When she came over to ask what it was that made him seem so worried, she noticed his ticket reading platform 9¾ she said warmly, 'Oh, you're also a first year at Hogwarts aren't you dear...? Don't worry, this is also Fred and George's first year too.' The woman pointed at the twins who smiled back at Oliver, he followed the woman that walked next to another boy carrying another trunk. He seemed experienced though.

The other two red heads walked up to Oliver and both walked beside him on either side, 'So, I'm George Weasley, this is my identical twin Fred what's your name?' The one on Oliver's left asked.

'Oliver, Oliver Wood. My full name is really long, so I don't use it. So, who's the guy next to your mum?' Oliver asked pointing his chin to the red head next to the woman.

'Oh, that's our big brother, Percy. He's a geek, he thinks he's so good just because he's older than us...' Fred glared at the back of Percy as if his eyes would suddenly fire out poison arrows to kill Percy or something.

'Ok Percy you go first and show your brothers and this young man how to get through to platform 9¾.' She waved her hand over and over to get Percy's attention. Percy ran right into wall between platforms 9 and 10 and went right past! Oliver was shocked.

When the woman saw Oliver's shocked face she smiled warmly at him, 'Don't worry dear, that's how you get to platform 9¾. Go on!'

She pushed Oliver a bit as if to give him some courage. Oliver looked into the woman's eyes and nodded, he began running blindly between the two platforms. He had already lost control when suddenly there was a thundering CRASH!!!! And pain just bursted to Oliver's hips where the top of his trunk had hit him.

_Wow, great way to start the day huh Oliver? _Oliver thought to himself angrily as he searched desperately for his long sight glasses.

'Oh! I'm so sorry!!!! I didn't mean to do that I swear!!' a girl's voice started.

When finally Oliver's vision cleared with after finding his glasses and remembering he didn't need them, he saw an angel in front of him. She have light blondish brown hair, milk white skin and wearing a white loose t-shirt and a pair of baggy tracksuit pants.

'It's OK.' Oliver said blushing a little and began picking his things up. It was pretty easy for him though, he didn't have much, his Owl Shadowland and his trunk that was securely locked into position. But the girl's trunk wasn't in good condition and everything had flown out. Her friends came over and helped her pick her things up while the twins Fred and George went over to help the other two girls.

'Here...let me help you...' Oliver offered and bent down to help pick up things for the girl.

'Thanks, the name's Katie Bell. Full name is Katherine Camelota Zena Bell. Any one of the names is fine.' Katie smiled warmly at Oliver. Oliver wondered if he should use his full name to introduce himself too. He decided no, it's the password for a really deadly place.

'The name's Oliver Wood, nice to meet you.' Oliver took out a hand for her to shake. She gladly took it and they shook it slightly. When they finally finished picking up Katie's things they were ready to get to platform 9¾, Oliver volunteered to go first so there won't be another crash.

Oliver began to run blindly again and this time he got through, and when he opened his eyes he saw a steam train ready to go. He ran in to find himself a compartment. Luckily he found one just before the train began to move.

'Hey, why didn't you wait for us? That wasn't really nice you know.' Oliver snapped his head around to find Katie, Fred, George and the other two girls standing at the compartment door.

'Sorry, I thought you guys would like to sit with someone else.' Oliver said but he welcomed them over into his compartment anyway.

'So, lets get to know each other a little better why don't we?' one of the other girls suggested, 'Let's play truth.'

'Ok.' We wall agreed.

'But the questions are to all of the others and not only a particular person okay?' She said and we agreed again.

'What are your full names?' She asked. And answered her own question.

'I'm Angelina Mesovla Johnson.'

'Alicia Davel Spinnet.'

'Katherine Camelota Zena Bell.'

'Fred Asher Weasley.'

'George Asher Weasley.'

'Oliver Wood.' Oliver answered.

'Hey Oliver! I thought you said that wasn't your full name!' Fred/George said.

_Damn, I shouldn't have said that in the first place!!! _Oliver thought to himself angrily.

He sighed deeply, 'My real name is...' Oliver whispered very, very softly, 'Oliver Black-Sapphire Heath King-of-Bandits Joey Spirit-of-the-Dead Aaron Deep-Sadness Daron Shadows-of-Space Laurence Lost-Ever-in-Darkness Naozumi Desperate-Caller Sam Heartless-Destroyer Harry King-Of-Chaos Colton Killer-Creature Asher Forest-Keeper Wood.'

_**(E.I.T.S HEHEHEHEHEH... YEAH...WE ADDED SOME OF OUR MATES ONTO THE WHOA-SO-LONG-NAME AS WELL...BUT SOME OF THEM JUST CAME TO OUR HEAD AND SOME WERE FROM ANIMES THAT WE KNOW OF AND OF COURSE MANGA...)**_

At the end of what seemed to be the longest name in history, **_(E.I.T.S YES, YES, YES WE KNOW IT'S NOT THE LONGEST NAME IN THE WORLD BUT WE'RE JUST EXAGGERATING OK?!) _**Everyone stared at Oliver those names Wood like they didn't catch a word he said.

_Thank Goodness..._Oliver thought.

'I...I'm speechless...' Angelina said weakly.

Katie's expression changed from amusement to pure shock, as if she knows something about his name...

'Oliver...that name...' Katie tried to remember it, but that something just wouldn't come clear into her head.

Oliver was scared and he didn't do anything to hide his expression either. _What if she knows? _He thought. _About the secret behind that name?_

_**EVER: THAT'S IT FOR NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**SHADOWS: YEAH...WE'VE GOT TO THINK OF WHAT THE SECRET IS YOU KNOW???????!!!!!!!**_

_**EVER: IF YOU'VE GOT ANY SUGGESTIONS YOU ARE WELCOME TO GIVE IT TO US THROUGH A REVIEW OR JUST SEND US THE IDEA ON AN E-MAIL!!!!!**_

_**SHADOWS: IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO FLAME US WE AREN'T STOPPING YOU!!!!!!!! **_

_**EVER IN THE SHADOWS: ANY KIND OF REVIEWS ARE WELCOME!!!! SO PLEASE SEND AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	2. As my eyes sees, as my heart freeze

_**EVER: HELLO AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!! HOW ARE YOU ALL?!**_

_**SHADOWS: SAVE IT EVER WE'VE GOT STUFF TO DO...**_

**_EVER IN THE SHADOWS: HELLO AGAIN!!!!!!!! HOW ARE WE?! NAH WHO CARES THIS IS THE NEXT CHAPPIE!!!!!_**

**_As my eyes sees, as my heart freeze_**

Oliver stared at Katie, he was dreading this all along, yet nothing like this has ever happened yet.

'I....I can swear I've heard of it somewhere...but I just can't remember....' Katie placed a hand on her forehead as if it will make it easier for her to think.

'Um....let's not waste our time on that....how about our ages?' Oliver suggested, desperately trying to change the subject.

'Isn't it obvious? I'm 11.' Fred and George said at the same time.

'Same here.' Angelina and Alicia said one after another.

'Yep, 11.' Katie said after catching up with the conversation.

'But....I'm....13....' Oliver said sounding a little embarrassed.

'That's strange, you're as old as Percy! Yet this is your first year?!' Fred cried out loudly.

'I...I don't know...I don't...remember...' Oliver said slowly as he remembered last year's events, whips, slaps, punches that dove into his stomach, parents turning their backs on him...Oliver lowered his head and placed a shaking hand on his forehead in pain. A jolt of anger hit him hard, it didn't want to leave him, and he turned mad.

Oliver's breaths quickened and sharpened, his heart smashed against his rib cage. His lungs expanded with all their might, he began to loose himself again. His self control lost its work. Dark figures loomed overhead and one on a throne left it as they took out an age old whip, Oliver shouted for mercy as it came even closer he kicked and shoved but it was useless, he was being held back. He became even madder, fire surged up his lungs and his eyes began to burn. Once in a blue moon Oliver felt relief so suddenly that he didn't care that he suddenly felt nothing at all.......

Slowly, his vision cleared as he felt something freezing being placed onto his forehead. At the ceiling he saw an expansion of light yellow beaming down at him. Abruptly he sat up, but the pain just hit him so hard again he fell right back, his back seemed to hurt even more than before, his rib cage felt like it cracked, his heart hurt with every heartbeat.

'Oh...' he murmured as he positioned his hand on his forehead to ease the pain and finding a rather wet towel on it, 'where am I?' That always seemed to be a question people would ask after they awake.

'Duh...the Hospital Wing obviously.' A familiar young girl's voice sounded.

'What?!' He shouted, removing the towel so suddenly with his arm and sitting up at the same time that he didn't even notice that the top half of his body was bandaged or otherwise he was naked from the waste up.

'In the Hospital Wing, don't worry, I asked the Headmaster to leave some food for you from the feast.' Katie told Oliver as she reached over the table to get the plateful of food.

'What feast?' Oliver asked not loosing sight of her.

'The welcoming feast of course!' Katie said delighted at the news as if it was just known to herself, 'You're in Gryffindor!' She seemed really delighted.

When she noticed that Oliver seemed to have question marks on the top of his head she began to explain.

'Ah, Mister Wood, I see that you are well...'an age old voice rumbled.

'Headmaster!' Katie greeted turning her head around from Oliver's bed.

'Ah, Miss Bell, may you allow me to speak to Mister Wood privately please?'

'Sure.' With that she left.

'Oliver Wood. Your father has just informed me that you have disappeared for 2 years have you not?' Dumbledore asked patiently.

Oliver's eyes widened at the thought and remembering the truth behind it.

'Well, you're supposed to be a third year now, so what I'm going to do is allow you to take extra classes to catch up to the third years and then transfer you to a third year when you feel that you are ready and that you've past all your exams that I will ask the professors to prepare.' Dumbledore explained.

Oliver gave a sigh of relief that the Headmaster did not ask him anything about the past 2 years.

'K...'

_**3 MONTHS LATER**_

Oliver kept up to the third years perfectly and best of all he made it into the Quidditch team!!! He would be the first first year to make it into the team in 48 years if it wasn't that he was after all a third year and not a first year.

At lunch time one day the Headmaster announced to everyone...

'Attention please everyone!! Because of special order from the Department of Witchcraft and Wizardry Education the third years with have some classes with the first years. Because of the disadvantage of some subjects that haven't been taken into account.'

The first years seemed really excited and all stole glances at Oliver Wood as he was talking to some of his third year friends and laughing. They all giggled, but there was a dead silence when Katie walked over to Oliver and telling him what Dumbledore had just said.

'Yes! We can finally have some classes together!' Oliver shouted.

Although the 'we' Oliver said only meant him and Katie the other first years seemed really happy that Oliver was happy about it either way.

The second years groaned angrily, because they weren't going to have classes with Oliver Wood. The leading Heir to James Potter's King of Hogwarts title. Closely followed up by Cedric Diggory who didn't know about this either and was a great friend with Oliver at the time.

'Yo Percy! Did ya hear! Us _humble_ little first years are gonna have some classes with ya!!! Your not so _far_ ahead of us now are ya?!' Fred shouted over the Gryffindor table towards a raged Percy giving his brothers death glares who in return just Hi-5ed each other.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**_EVER: AH WELLS...THIS CHAPTER WASN'T THAT AMUSING WAS IT? WE'VE GOT TO THINK OF SOMETHING MORE BETTER FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! _**

_**SHADOWS: AND REMEMBER!!! FLAMES ARE WELCOME!!! EITHER WAY ANY KIND OF REVIEW IS ALWAYS HELPFUL!!!!!**_


	3. When Will My Torture End?

**_EVER: YO AGAIN!!! WE'RE NOW ONTO OUR THIRD CHAPPIE!!! YAY!!!!_**

_**SHADOWS: YEAH! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!! THIRD ONE ALREADY!!!**_

_**When will my torture stop?**_

'So, are you ready for our first class together Ollie?' Katie asked as she was already ready to go for their first class together in the new subject of Attack Of The Deep.

'Yeah, hold up, I've just got to find my book!!' Oliver said as he rummaged through his trunk upstairs.

'Do you mean this one?!' Katie called as Oliver down a few steps.

'That's the God damned thing!' Oliver shouted and said a rough thanks to Katie as he took the book back.

'You know, you should take better care of your stuff.' Katie said as they walked out into the sunlight where they were to have Attack Of The Deep classes.

'Oh yeah? Well you see, I don't have time like _somebody_,' he turns his head over to Katie and lowered it a bit to be her height, 'to even organize their subject books in order by the subjects we have each day I'm sorry to say.' Oliver said sarcastically.

'Aw…c'mon Ollie, jealous? It's just a skill I've developed after all those years I've overslept.' Katie explained as a large grin came across her face.

Oliver placed a hand on her shoulder with a playfully slapped it. Oliver didn't notice, but Katie did, she saw all the girls that were already there giving her death glares. As you can see, it isn't very easy being a close friends of Olivers' and still be liked by other girls.

'Attention everyone! The Attack Of The Deep classes are almost parallel to the classes of Defense Against The Dark Arts except that Defense Against The Dark Arts is more in physical terms, Attack Of The Deep classes are more about psychological Dark Arts. But first I must see into the past of everyone in order to see where you're at in the experience of this subject. A memory will be flashed into your mind of your worst nightmares that you have had, but I myself will not know it, the reaction I get from you is all that it will take for me to know where you lie in this. For I know some people may have deep secrets that are best kept hidden and I will not abuse that right!' Professor Turnfraiser exclaimed as Oliver and Katie approached the class.

So then, one by one people were sorted into groups, Oliver was last, and Katie was second last. Fred and George stood side by side in front of Katie and Alicia and Angelina stood before those two.

Angelina went, Professor Turnfraiser tapped her on the head with her wand and mumbled a spell.

Immediately Angelina remembered all the times that she was abused by her father and how she defended herself and…

FLASHBACK ANGELINA'S POV

'_**You measly sneaky child!!! Come here and stand up to me like your bloody mother did!!!' Dad shouted in my way. Why? Why was mum letting me get locked in this painful room with dad abusing me and ignore it? Is she really my mother? I cried, I couldn't help it, it was my only hope at mercy from this insane man I call father.**_

'**_GET A GRIP YOU CHILD! STAND UP!' He ordered as my legs gave way from his whips. I tried running to the door, it was no use, and the door was closed and locked securely. _**

_**He then used one of the long rocks and hit me over the head with it. The pain hurt deeply, but somewhere in that I remembered my hand stopping him as it came down for a second hit. My father was fully shouting curses at me and was about to slap me over the head but my other hand blocked it. I gave one punch out into the direction of him and amazingly it hit him square in the face. But after that I collapsed into someone's strong arms as I fainted…**_

END FLASHBACK NORMAL POV

'Angelina!!' Lee Jordan shouted **_(SHADOWS: HEY EVER!! REMEMBER THAT HILARIOUS FLIRTY GUY THAT'S HEAD OVER HEELS FOR ANGELINA JOHNSON?! IN THE BOOKS?!_**

_**EVER: YEA…HE WAS HILARIOUS! IT'S A SHAME THEY DON'T MAKE HIM SAY ALL THOSE JOKES IN THE MOVIES!!! IT WOULD'VE BEEN SOO FUNNY!!!!!**_

_**SHADOWS: WELL, ANYWAY WHAT I MEAN IS I HAVE A COUPLE TO WORK ON… EVIL GLARE AT EVER**_

**_EVER: NOH…MAN!)_** Holding Angelina in his arms.

_**NORMAL POV **_

'NO!!!!!!! I KILLED!!!!! I KILLED!!!!!!! I KILLED HIM!!!!!!!!!!' Angelina shouted pulling at her hair and jumping out of Lee's grip.

'Hey-wait! What's going on?' Lee chased after her, but as he gripped her wrist her eyes became steel, her fist bolded up, and it slammed into his stomach. Everything seemed to go in slow motion and so many things were happening at once, Lee was slammed 2 feet high, Angelina's face was still steely, her fist looked hard and unforgiving, her face betrayed her no emotion.

'Miss. Johnson! 5 points from Gryffindor! You must control your Defending Self properly!' Professor Turnfraiser exclaimed at Angelina's behaviour. Everyone in the class was stunned at Angelina's sudden change in character. Usually she'll go on for hours if someone did as much as squash a fly, and now she bashes someone without even a blink? That was not Angelina.

'Well, I suppose your memory was strong enough to bring your true self out so that doesn't really matter. Now Angelina, please stand back at the back of the line.' The Professor said again as she scribbled something down onto the parchment on the clipboard.

Angelina looked like she had no worries in the world, and walked over behind Oliver with a smug smile across her face.

'OK now, Alicia, please step forward.' Professor Turnfraiser ordered.

FLASHBACK ALICIA'S POV

'**_Heh, yo hot chick, oh…don't look so scared…we're here to see you…properly...' the three guys laughed at me as I had walked down the only street alleyway that led to my God forsaken home. I don't know what to do. I'm only 10, yet, everyone thought I was 15 because I played basketball. _**

'_**Hey…how'd you round up such a hot one? Why not share it with the 6 of us?' a new guy said, and out of the shadows came another 5 jerks.**_

'_**Leave me alone and pick on someone your own size.' I warned, but behind that voice laid a frightened little child.**_

'**_Not so fast, we want something from you, and you're not leaving until we get it. Get my drift?' The tall guy said as he blocked my way from the exit with a hand._**

'_**Heh, it's hard not to get your drift. Pee-yuu!' I pretended to hate the smell of him, in fact I do hate it. Men smell. The same kind that left mum and I to rot in the trash like the defenseless losers we are.**_

'_**Man you'll pay for that bitch! I bet you lie with anyone that gives you money. Here! Have it all!' He shouted, and threw notes of money into my face, making me loose sight for a good 5 seconds. Then he threw me off balance with his stinking arms and made me fall onto the ground. **_

'_**Now, let me see if you've got what I want…' he said as he pushed my legs apart. Damn these schools with only skirts for girls, 'ah…I guess you might…' he said as he began to move hi hands towards my thighs. **_

**_Just then, I didn't know what happened, I felt like I was looking through another person's eyes. I saw them as my legs closed up on their neck and flipped their whole sorry body over, with a few more bangs on the head, I felt like getting up. As I did, in the process I cracked his spinal chord. The feeling I got from that was pleasure, of almost killing someone. The others started charging for me, and then I felt punch over punch over punch. It hit me hard, I mean, with the 8 of them left, it's hard not to get a few bruises. But with one good kick, as the kick spun, it clashed into few guy's necks. _**

_**But then, one guy slammed onto me. And landed some punches onto my stomach. I lost the other and was myself again, I was getting beaten up bad. I can feel it as I feel like I was contracting every time I got hit… this was it…I'm doomed…**_

_**END FLASHBACK!!!!!**_

Alicia's fists curled into balls as the flashback ended. As she opened her eyes, they were also a steely grey colour. Her face turned cold and she looked like she was trembling with anger.

'Good, very good Miss Spinnet, 10 points to Gryffindor!' Turnfraiser said.

'Long time no see partner.' Alicia said to Angelina as they did a hi-5 grip.

'Yeah, not since the other battle.' Angelina said.

Although everyone else was shocked, Turnfraiser wasn't.

'Fred and George Weasley! Since you are twins your defending selves should've worked together also, please step forward.'

FRED AND GEORGE'S POV FLASHBACK

'_**Oy! Stinked up rats! Bring me my lunch money!' the bully of our school ordered, but this time, we were ready.**_

'**_Here you go.' We handed it to him obediently. As he took the money and bit it as if to say he had so much money that he'd eat it, the money curled up into tubes and slipped into his stomach, it would've then wiggled around and about in his stomach and then burn up, probably causing some of his organs to burn with it. _**

'_**Urgh…argh! My stomach! Hey shrimps! You gave me some really bad shit here! Goyl! These punks are givin' me shit! Give 'em some!' He shouted.**_

_**Uh-oh…we're in for it now. We were pulled into a dark alleyway between two classrooms and they started to fully kill us. We blocked some of it. But ever having over 5 fists coming at you at once? Well, it's really hard to block any of them. Because as you block 1, another 4 is heading your way.**_

**_Suddenly we feel this sudden hit of anger and we felt as though we were running away from our bodies. We stood beside our bodies and tried to get them away. But instead this other force was using our bodies to bash the 5 other guys up. _**

_**NEW FLASHBACK**_

**_We apparently assaulted 5 guys and our parents had to pay for their medicines. We also got fined and so mum and dad weren't impressed. We got a large and heavy spanking on the bare of our backs with some of the bark/leaves in our garden from mum. But our anger was just building up. _**

**_As we walked into our bedroom with our backs still hurting like we were gonna die we lost ourselves again. It was like heaven, we went away from all our pain and we could see as our bodies went out of our control and climbed out of the room. We looked carefully as we went over to 1 of the 5 bully's house. But after that only a whole heap of blood was left on our hands that we remembered._**

BACK INTO REALITY

'Garh!' The twins shouted as their eyes turned steely.

'Ha! The famous twins have also arrived.' Angelina was reminding Alicia as they stood side by side with their arms folded.

'Yo, haven't seen yous in ages. How you've been gals?'

'Stuck!' both girls said before they both kicked each others sides, Angelina with George and his back, and the same with Fred and Alicia. But they dodged it with their hands instantly like a greeting.

'Ok…next will be…ah…Katherine Bell. I believe you won't need the nightmare to change?'

'No-no I don't…' Katie said blushing.

The teacher smiled and suddenly there was a chill in the air, and soft freezing wind blew across as Katie's body seemed to glow in a sudden bright blue. She closed her eyes as she was lifted into the air and she seemed to accept the other One in her.

Her eyes also became steely, but her exterior was nonetheless almost the same.

'How've you been?' Angelina said softly.

'Ya, missed ya doll.' Alicia simply said with a hint of sarcasm and slapped Katie's hand.

'Perfect! 20 points to Gryffindor! And Oliver Wood, you wouldn't need assistance in your transformation do you?'

'No.' Oliver answered, the answer was short but solid. He closed his eyes and thought about all his anger towards himself. And that's when he fell deep into his thoughts.

Alicia, Angelina, Katie, George and Fred all bowed down on one knee with their heads low.

'Stand.' Oliver's body, yet not him ordered, as his eyes opened, they were as usual an unusual storm grey, lighter and brighter than the others.

As they did, all the other students were amazed, but kept silent.

'Long time no see, Madam Silk.' Oliver said sliding his words as he slightly lowered his head.

'A perfect transformation Wood! 50 points to Gryffindor!' Professor Turnfraiser cried in her cheery voice. But just as quickly as her voice was there, it evaporated and left was a sudden change of eye colours and of character, 'Now…Since You-Know-Who is back, you know that his brother is also lurking around here now don't you…' Her eyes flashed over to Oliver, who of course had the most experience.

'Definitely.' Again, a short but firm answer. The students had never seen Oliver like this before, but as they looked at him more closely: his cool, his hair and his changed voice, the girls have fallen for him even more than before.

'So what we must do now is to find him as soon as possible. Meet me 4 o' clock sharp at the Room Of Requirement. I assume you know where that is?' Professor Turnfraiser asked the group.

'Yeah, like hell we do.' Oliver, representing the whole group answered.

'OK, your counter parts know the spell to bring you out, right? I don't want you forcing yourselves out, you'll damage their body.'

'Right, like we didn't damage it enough on our trips before.' Angelina said, looking at the others.

'Yeah, but remember, those were only trials, it wasn't really real. This is the true gig, so you wouldn't want a damaged body to fight a strong, and by that you know how strong I mean, moron with an already damaged body. You won't even know how badly you are gonna get yourselves.' Turnfraiser said.

'Ooo…Very.' They all agreed in unison looking at one another.

'Fine. You can go now. Oh! Right, from now on, I'll call you all by your names and not your counter parts.' Turnfraiser turned back to her normal cheerful self, 'Class dismissed!'

'Hey Oliver…or should I say your full name?' Katie asked, as they walked over the grassland.

'Hey hey there, don't do that, you know how much I hate that, you're counter part almost told the whole world my name. That pass code wasn't bestowed upon me so that everyone can use it.'

Katie laughed, 'Yes yes, I know. I still can't believe we ended up in the same school though.'

'What are you implying?' He asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

'Still remember the times when we'd run around that castle in the middle of the night? By the way, you seem a lot more mature like this Oliver, the other one always seem to be so playful and careless all the time, I thought he may've lost touch with you.'

'Hey, don't push your luck there, he can't loose hold of me, not if he wants to live anyway…'Oliver mumbled the last part.

'Either way, you seem pretty popular with the girls like this more than you are when you're the cheerful little Oliver.' Katie stated as she looked around them and girls gave her death glares.

'I ain't interested in girls that come to me, I like going for girls, and they're more valuable that way.' Oliver said, not giving any of those girls any attention. And of course, they blamed it on Katie, 'So, Camelota, what are you planning to do this afternoon?'

'I dunno, I have the whole afternoon to this body.' Katie sighed.

'Well,' Oliver said, letting go of Katie's shoulder and took her hand, standing before her, 'may I ask for this lady's hand this afternoon?' And he gently kissed the back of her hand with his eyes closed.

'I am charmed beyond words kind sir, of course, you may have my entire soul if that is what you desire.' Katie smiled coyly.

_**EVER: ALRIGHT!!! LET IT STOP THERE!!! AT LEAST FOR NOW!!!!**_

_**SHADOWS: GOOD IDEA!!! I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT ELSE TO WRITE ABOUT THEM! I'LL TAKE THIS TIME OFF WISELY AS I PREPARE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER…**_

_**EVER: O.O UM…SHADOWS YOU DON'T HAVE TO SOUND SO FORMAL IN FRONT OF ME YOU KNOW…**_

_**SHADOWS: BUT MY DEAR, IF I DO NOT, HOW CAN I PLEASE OUR READERS?**_

_**EVER SHIVERS: OK, OK, OK SOMETHING'S REALLY WRONG WITH YOU….**_

_**SHADOWS, HURT: OH! BUT I'M NOTHING LESS OF A SAINT!!!! **_

**_EVER UNDER HER BREATH: TALK ABOUT CREEPY AUTHORS…_**

_**(SOMETHING HEAVY HITS EVER'S HEAD) SHADOWS: I HEARD THAT YOU MORON!!!!**_

_**EVER UNDER HER BREATH: OH YEAH! SHE'S BACK!!!! **_


	4. The Life Will Always Stand

_**EVER: HEYA PEOPLES! DID LIKE THE LAST CHAPTER?**_

_**(COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY SILENT)**_

_**EVER: BLOODY PEOPLE…**_

_**SHADOWS: MEH…WELL WE DID TAKE A LONG TIME, GUESS THEY JUST WANT US TO START…**_

_**(LOUD APPLAUD)**_

_**EVER: WHY ON THIS PLANET EARTH DO YOU ALWAYS GET THE APPLAUDE!**_

_**SHADOWS: BECAUSE THE READERS AGREE WITH ME?**_

_**(EVER LOOSING HER TEMPER DRAMATICALLY)**_

_**SHADOWS: AREN'T I RIGHT?**_

_**(APPLAUDE)**_

_**EVER: YOU SICK IDIOT!**_

_**(BIG FIGHT GOING ON HERE!)**_

'I seriously reckon there is something major going on between Oliver and Katie round about now. Katie's a junk-food-a-holic and lo be behold she ain't here. This is too strange for comfort here.' Angelina said, holding onto her heart. As they sat down for the Junk fest at the Great Hall.

'Maybe I could help; they're probably on a DATE!' Alicia shouted out loud with an arm supporting her head and looking board, trying to make sure every girl in the whole Great Hall heard exactly what she said. As she looked around after that to make sure every girl got her drift to back off from the two. Nup doesn't seem to work….pain again… now they hate Katie even more than before. But then again, that is how the natural human brain works, they just don't blame the one they like but they blame the one that goes out with the ones they like…strange behaviour really. They should learn to give up for a change.

'Oh! By the way, did you know that we came up with this great DATE CATCHER while we were stuck inside the human body? ACTUALLY WE TRIED IT OUT ON KATIE AND OLIVER! IT SEEMED TO WORK PERFECTLY!' Asher shouted as if he meant it.

Now is where the fun begins, both Ashers, Alicia ( better known as Davel) and Angelina ( now Mesolva) could almost feel the other people starring daggers at them…they almost busted out laughing.

Asher felt a small tug at his cloak, as he looked down he saw a young first grader with a blush that was almost crimson red, 'I-I'm sorry to disturb you…but is it true that you invented a Date Catcher?'

'Yes, we have,' Asher said rather proudly, but he lowered his voice suddenly back to a bare minimum, 'but that was the only part that was true, we haven't tried it out on Katie _or_ Oliver, that part we made up kiddo.' Asher said patting at the child's head.

'My name is Willa Tendril. Will you try it out on me?' She asked.

'Ok, Willa. But you got to know that this can become a wee bit dangerous. Are you still willing?' Asher asked, looking deeply into her eyes for any signs of fear, surprisingly it was in the level of only 1 where as most people will be on at least level 5 right now.

'I'll do it…' She whispered silently.

'OK kid, let's do it.' Asher picked her up at a surprise by Willa and placed her on his broad shoulders.

'This may be interesting, and since we got free tickets, lets go see the show!' Davel decided, quickly jumping up and following Asher, closely followed by the other Asher and Mesolva.

But leaving behind under the shadows was a second year, young, shy boy. He stared after Asher, who was carrying Willa. The boy shook under the rage as he saw Asher securing Willa onto his broad shoulder with a hand on her lap and a rotten smile across his face.

'Hey, Oros! Wanna come out now? We can play some old fashioned soccer!' a boy came to anger him more, but with one glare by his one red eye, the boy was scared out of his mind, and ran for his life…

'This always works too well…' he sighed, remembering how he accidentally chased Willa away with that eye…

**OUT INTO THE OPEN SHALL WE!**

The green bush smothered all the foul things in life and brought into the eyes of Camelota the peace and silence of the world that she has not always come to known. As Oliver held her hand and guided her further into the Forbidden Forest where the lake was, Camelota closed her eyes and took in all this beauty, she can recreate it exactly in her mind's eye.

_It'll all be useful soon; you just watch…_ she promised herself, with her mind focusing on the beauty of Heaven Nature-

'Whoa!' She shouted when she tripped over an exceptionally large rock, falling.

_Ok, let me hear the thud…let this be over with already…_

_Huh? What the…? _

But she never heard the thud, in fact all she felt was warmth coming in front of her, she opened her eyes and looked up.

'Are you okay? You just seemed to fall, so I turned around and there you were.' Oliver (Now usually known as Owl, as it is annoying to have to choose which one of his names to use, and sometimes just Ollie.) said as he registered that she was still awake.

Camelota remained silent, her hand resting on Owl's chest as the warmth poured into her own body. As she began to fall out of her consciousness, Owl pulled her up and tried to bend down and look Camelota in the eye. Although it was still in the state of steel grey, it seemed to be frozen.

_Great, she just had to choose this time to do it, I hate it when she's shocked, she always just goes off somewhere._

Bending down, he looked Camelota straight in the eye, 'Come out now…' still holding onto her back, he pulled her closely, only to kiss her.

_**(EVER: HOLD IT THERE! WHY THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN SO DAMNED FAST!**_

**_SHADOWS: EVER! I DON'T INTERUPT WHEN YOU WRITE, SO YOU DON'T GIVE WHAT I WRITE!)_**

**BACK AT THE COMMON ROOM OF GRYFFINDOR…**

'Now, Willa, you just pop this little thing into your mouth and swallow it. It's supposed to taste sweet and sour at the same time.' Asher told Willa as he handed her a rather strange and large purple pill.

As she swallowed it, suddenly she fell unconscious. Her cold body fell to the ground with a thud while Asher looked confused.

'That's strange, that wasn't supposed to happen.' He said, stroking his hair like it was no big deal.

'You disgusting puddle of slugs! What did you do to Willa!' Oros hollered, appearing without a warning and knocking Asher to the ground with one hard kick, although Asher blocked it, the hit was so hard it still made him fall.

'What did you do to her?' Oros demanded he got ready for a fight.

'I merely gave her a pill that will bring her the One in her dreams.' Asher said defensively.

'Liar! It shouldn't knock her unconscious!' Oros snapped in anger and held Asher up by the collar, although Oros was shorter than Asher, he still lifted him up, 'Reverse it now!'

'But I can't!' Asher wailed like a small kid, 'She ate the pill it's in her body I can't just pull it out of her mouth!'

'Oh you will! You're going to get that thing out of her if it's the last thing you do!' Oros threatened.

Something snapped, he maybe trying to match a couple but Asher isn't about to take in threats and not hold up a good fight.

Asher threw a punch at Oros, shocking Oros, with one hand still holding onto Asher's collar, Oros tried to block it with his right, but the shock was so strong it still made him fall back and loosing his grip on Asher.

Asher wasn't playing Mister Nice Guy anymore, he had snapped past his normal anger. This was war. As his left fist closed in on his shoulder, a blade zipped through his elbow about thirty centimetres. For his right, he lowered his hand and out of his wrist came a sword, about a metre in length and shone like daylight. He aimed the sword at Oros' neck at lightning speed but Oros ducked his head and held to Asher's arm, using it as a support, Oros swung over Asher's head and landed behind him, bring Asher's immobilized arm along with him. Asher's eyes blazed with fire as his arm was dislocated. He gave a burst shout of pain but swung the blade right at Oros' face, shallowly grazing his cheek. Blood slowly dripped as Oros smeared his cheek and stretched the blood like butter on bread, then wiping it onto his chest. He narrowed his one red, one green eye. With his right hand dangling uselessly from his shoulder he swung his useful left blade at Oros at a low angle, aiming at his left knee, as Oros couldn't block the attack, he held tightly onto the blade itself, causing his hands to be cut, but because the blade wasn't all that sharp, he wasn't able to cut his fingers off completely. This was a fight with strength now. Oros with the largest cons as his hand was about to be ripped off, and Asher is older and stronger than him.

Asher pushed with all his might, and then unexpectedly pulled away, stunning Oros and made him confused for a second, which was all Asher needed, Asher used his fist and rocked his fist with all the force he could muster at the time and went in for the kill. He slammed his fist into Oros' stomach, which knocked him onto the wall to the right of Willa. As he hung there, Asher's blade shrunk back into his elbow and flicked five 'U' shaped metals at Oros, two landing on both his wrists, two on his ankles and one to his neck, holding his head up. Oros was unconscious. As Asher drew closer to Oros, he moved his dislocated arm with his left, useful one and sliced open Oros' shirt diagonally. As the material fell apart and a trickle of blood ran down the cut, Asher saw a black symbol just under his neck to the left. It was a symbol with a dragon encircling a 'J'. The family of Jizu Tsubasa, he should've known. Jizu, an ancestor of the family with the power of flight, or fast movement. He came from a ninja background. Jizu Tsubasa was the biggest ninja family which was all pure bloods. One of their unbroken traditions was that all boys had to receive this symbol at birth, then at 48 months old, isolated from all human kind except to an immortal beast in the Drak Woods. Find him and be trained by him until 10 years of age. Then the final test at age 10 and a half was to enter the Jizu Tsubasa ninja house and go through all obstacles, no matter how hard and get past it, as the family was large, it was possible to enter the house and never come out again. Only a handful from each generation will pass the test. And after marriage, the couple will have no share from the rich family.

Rumor has it that during one war between them and another family; lost all members of boys and nothing was ever heard about them again.

'Let me go…' Oros' voice came out barely over a whisper.

Asher knew how to force Oros to do something that rumor told that only a true member of the Jizu Tsubasa family could do, 'No. Oros, I have a special surprise for you,' As Asher said it, a circle covered the ground next to a now blue and frozen Willa, 'I have a task for you, soon the circle will entirely envelope your beloved, your task is to save her and revive her before she dies, for as long as she is enveloped, she cannot breathe at all. She has about five minutes to live. And you're still chained helplessly against a wall. Too bad, you won't be able to save her,' Asher narrowed his eyes as he pushed his luck, 'just like you can't save yourself from your family.' Oros snapped back into reality so fast, it was a bolt of lightning. Anger flared in his brain, his eyes shone in the light brighter than diamonds in the moonlight, illuminating brighter in the dark background.

Snap after snap was heard as he broke the metals one by one. In result injuring his neck, both arms and ankles. That was 2 minutes gone.

As the others came in and began to run toward Willa, Asher stopped them with his arms spread out, 'And now we'll let their fate do the rest of the work…'

But it seems that fate is already telling Oros what to do. As he noted that Willa wasn't breathing, he pulled something out of his pocket, drank it, and then began to breathe for her.

_Just as I thought, he IS part of that family, the Yuzi liquid he just drank is supposed to unclog anything unnatural from the body and restore the body to its best health. _Asher smirked to himself as he was proud to have found someone from the Jizu Tsubasa family bloodline.

'Now for the Man-Made surprise…' Asher said, clenching his left hand into a fist, as he opened it, the purple pill was in his hand.

'Oros, thank you…I owe my life to you once again…' Willa said happily with a small smile on her face.

Oros looked anywhere but at Willa. There was a slight anger on his face when his eyes met Asher's but he looked too flushed but the sudden rush of adrenaline that it could not be told, 'Please don't put yourself in danger like that ever again…' Finally his eyes laid on Willa, but they were soft and almost as if begging for her not to do it again.

'Well, I guess the pill worked one way or another…' the other Asher chuckled.

'I think we should leave the lovebirds to do as they please…' Davel said, moving away, pulling both Ashers with her.

'What were you implying?' Mesolva suspected.

'Asher, I agree that pill worked well either way, but I don't think we should always leave it to fate.' Asher told Asher as they allowed Davel's strength to pull them away of the room side by side.

'Yes, but I have noticed the two for a while and I wanted to push things for them…' Asher replied, looking at the ceiling before Davel smacked them both over the head, 'Hey Davel, easy on the brains will ya? Fred and George will need it for their shop!'

Davel just got even more frustrated and threw them over her head towards the wall along a hallway.

'She just never listens does she?' Asher asked Asher with both their legs crossed.

'Nope, absolutely zilch…' Asher agreed, and then lo and behold, both Asher's head was stuck halfway into a wall and they crossed their hands, 'I think we should first invent a pill to learn how to get down from high places, although I don't really want to try that out now…' it turned out that Davel threw them so hard that they went through the main castle and landed on a lone tower high above everything, underneath was a swamp filled with crocs.

'Let's wait until someone notices…' Asher decided.

**IN THE ROOM IN WHICH THE EXPERIMENT HAD TAKEN PLACE**

'Oros! You've been cut! You're bleeding heavily here,' she touched the thin blood streaming from his mouth down.

'It's nothing, I'm alright. That twin almost killed you there.' Oros told her, 'Don't go trusting strange-'

But he was silenced; Willa silenced him with her kiss. It healed those with a broken heart and allowed her to understand everything and vice versa, a rare gift and not very often used. She embraced him.

'It wasn't your fault that day your eye turned red, the immortal monster took you by surprise, and 8 years old was too young to go through such pain. It wasn't your fault.'

'And I will never trade you for anything in this world; I will protect you to my limit, I will always put you first above all things. I won't let you down, or betray you; torture is a deadly thing as I have learned.'

_**(EVER: AW GEE HOW BLOODY CHEESY THIS IS TURNING OUT TO BE, ARGH! **_

_**SHADOWS: SO WHAT! I'M NOT EXPERIENCED AT ALL OK! IT'S HARD TO MAKE UP SOMETHING OUT OF THIN AIR YOU KNOW! IT WAS THE BEST I COULD DO! AND I WILL IMPROVE EVER! YOU JUST WATCH!**_

_**EVER: OH I WILL…EHEHEHEHEHEH…**_

_**EVER: AND THAT SOMEHOW SOUNDS LIKE A VOWEL IN A WEDDING OR SOMETHING…**_

_**SHADOWS: OH SHUT UP!)**_

**BACK INTO THE FORBIDDEN FOREST!**

Oliver opened his eyes, wondering what the hell happened just minutes into the class of Attacks of the Deep. What was he doing in the Forbidden Forest! Headmaster Dumble-bee no Dumbledore specifically said no about going into the Forbidden Forest on their first night here… As he looked down, he scrambled away quickly. It seemed that Katie was just as shocked.

'Gah…what the hell happened?' Katie mumbled, covering her blushing face with her hands.

'I…uh…I dunno…' Oliver answered truthfully.

'Um…lets' go back…' Katie suggested, not knowing how she ended up falling onto the ground.

'Here, let me help you up.' Oliver offered his hand.

'It's ok, I can get myself up-' Katie fell straight back onto the leafy bush as a white-hot burst of pain shot through her and into her brain, 'I had hoped…'

'Don't worry, although I don't know any spells for this yet, we can always do it on the manual.' Oliver laughed slightly, pulling Katie up gently but very fast, and carried her on his back, 'I hope this doesn't hurt, wrap your arms around my neck so you don't fall.' Oliver instructed Katie as she blushed even redder.

'Thanks…' Katie whispered, somehow suddenly feeling weak all over.

'Hey no problem, if you're tied, just sleep, we'll be back before you know it.' But Oliver didn't really need to say that, because Katie was already deep asleep.

Oliver laughed silently, but with a grin on his face. _She's so cute…_ As he looked back at her, barely managing to do so he saw her sleeping form, _She even sleeps like an angel… maybe I should call heaven and tell them they've lost an angel…_Oliver almost laughed out loud remembering the joke his father used to tell him when he was very young, and it always worked on mother, but now they don't even seem to acknowledge that they have a son. Oh wells.

_**(EVER: A MA! YOU GOT THAT FROM THE SIMPSONS! **_

_**SHADOWS: SO WHAT? I BET THEY GOT IT FROM SOMEWHERE ELSE!**_

_**EVER: THAT IS A LAME LINE…**_

_**SHADOWS: …WELL SO ARE YOUR DESCRIPTIONS FOR FIGHTS! YOU DON'T SEE ME COMPLAINING! **_

_**EVER: YOU DO! I CAN'T GO THROUGH A PARAGRAPH WITH YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME WRITE SOMETHING ELSE!**_

_**EVER AND SHADOWS FIGHTS…)**_

**THE DARKNESS ROLLS IN BUT NO IDEAS DOES **

'Asher…What happened to the "let's wait for someone to notice us" phrase? Huh?' Asher asked, his teeth clenched with the cold. A distant owl was heard hooting about.

'Shut up…' Asher muttered in the freezing air.

_**EVER: OK! AND WE SHALL LEAVE IT THERE!**_

**_SHADOWS: OKIES! BY THE WAY! I GOT THE IDEA OF OROS AND WILLA FROM THE MANGA Clamp School Detectives BY CLAMP! THE COUPLE HERE GOES A BIT FURTHER THOUGH…EHEHEHEH… (') I WAS TRYING TO MIMICK SUOH AND…UH…WHAT'S HER NAME AGAIN?_**

_**EVER LOOKS THROUGH THE MANGAS: NAGISA AZUYA-JO.**_

_**SHADOWS: YUP THAT'S HER! **_

_**EVER IN THE SHADOWS: WE'RE SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG, ONE OF OUR FLOPPIES STUFFED UP, THEN WE HAD TO REFORMAT OUR COMP! THAT'S WHY…**_

**_CYA!PLEASE TELL US WHAT YOU THINK, WE'LL EVEN ACCEPT FLAMES! PLEASE! WE ARE DESPERATE AT THIS POINT! EVEN ANONYMOUS FLAMES ARE WELCOME! PLEASE! ANYTHING! _**


	5. Glitters of Quidditch

_**EVER: HELLO THERE! THIS IS, LIKE THE FIFTH CHAPTER TO Corner Of Every Shadow ALREADY! THAT WAS…**_

_**SHADOWS: SLOW…YEAH, I'LL AGREE TO THAT…IT TAKES US SO LONG COZ WE'VE GOT SO MANY OTHER STORIES TO WRITE…**_

_**EVER: ANYWAY! ENOUGH CHITCHAT! HERE COMES THE NEXT CHAPPIE!**_

_**!$&Glitters of Quidditch**_

It was Friday and after lessons there was Quidditch tryouts. They needed a Seeker, Keeper, Beater, and two Chasers.

It was just after lunch when Oliver popped the question, 'You guys wanna try out for the Quidditch team?'

'Wha…?' They all asked.

'Why would we want to? Is it that good of a game?' Fred/George said.

'Well of course it is! How can you say it isn't?' Oliver said defensively, 'Did you know that…' he continued to speak to either George.

The others gathered together and agreed on this, 'If we don't agree we're not going to hear the end of it…we'd better…' After all, it didn't take them long to find out that he was absolutely obsessed with Quidditch. It only took one look at the Trophy Cabinet for him to remember something about Quidditch, and then go on for hours about it.

Fred tapped Oliver on the shoulder and said, 'You know what? That doesn't seem that bad of an idea, we'll go. That way we'll know for ourselves how good Quidditch really is.'

'Great! Then lets go!' Oliver exclaimed, grabbing Fred and Georges' shoulders and pushing them to the field where they're holding the Quidditch try outs.

'But we're first years! We'll never make the house teams!' Katie argued.

'Don't worry! Just enroll as second years! The Quidditch rolls at this school is different to others, they are completely independent from the School's systems. So all you've got to do is make an appearance and look like you're a second year! I mean most of you look as old as me, so it should all be OK!' Oliver said, clearly knowing what he's talking about while the others just smiled and nodded _pretending _they did, while the whole time they were thinking, _this guy's really enthusiastic when it comes to Quidditch isn't he?_

After enrolling for the tryouts, the Team Captain this year, Gale Regan greeted them all, he was a 6th year. He had dirty, short blonde hair and storm grey eyes, this combination of colours were quite rare. He had a strong frame but a slender body; it was simple to say that he was also quite tall and probably a great Quidditch player. There were a total of 15 people trying out.

'Now for this years' team, the only thing we want to do and have a good time, but I'm a strict captain and also wish to win this years Quidditch cup as well. No slacking off and idiocy is allowed present in practice, however at the end, I will welcome a harmless joke or two but during Quidditch matches and serious strategy time there will be NO silly behaviour, is that clear?' Gale told them bluntly.

He does seem quite harsh, his friends all looked at Oliver, but his excited face of approval and happiness was all that was present. They all sighed, when it comes to Quidditch, anything is possible for him.

'Ok, now I've got the remainder of last year's team ready to play as well as judge your performance to the higher standards. To stop any unfair judgment for personal reasons and to be able to co-operate effectively, masks will be worn. Everyone will have the same mask and if I see any unfair behaviour you will loose any chance of being in the team for the next three years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Those who wish to chicken out now can do so immediately as every second is precious to this team.' Gale continued, no-one backed out. They were confident in themselves and were glad that the captain was strict and concentrates.

'You'll all receive numbers in which you are not to exchange or tell anyone about. The numbers and the people are recorded by me to know who has achieved a position in this year's team.' Gale continued as the last years' team with merely one person gave out masks, a fancy mix of grey with eye holes and room to breathe. She had light brown hair to the shoulders. Her eyes were a kind light sky blue. She was also tall and slender, light, pale skin and a model body.

Katie seemed quite scared by Gale's words. Oliver laid an arm around her shoulder reassuringly, the remaining student from the team last year gave Oliver his mask and said to Katie, 'Don't worry, he won't bite. When he's not talking about Quidditch he's a really sweet guy…I've been going out with him for a year now, he's really nice once you get to know him.' She said, smiling kindly at her. Those statements made Katie relax a little, 'I'm Eavan Alva, nice to meet you, hope to see you in the team this year.' She said brightly.

It was hard, but refreshing, Oliver haven't played Quidditch for so long, it was great to feel the wind against his face again. He thought he left a pretty good impression. He has no idea how well he was and if he's got a position or not. He hoped he got a Keeper or better yet, a beater, I mean, honestly, being able to hit a weird ball over the head and make it land on someone else's and not get into trouble for that? That is like a dream come true.

They worked up a sweat, until finally they were let out; Oliver had a long and hot shower. He was exhausted. There was no way he would be able to play for a while. He almost lost his life trying to be a good player. They were all at the shower rooms at the rest area for the house teams, Gale told then they could use it, in order to be ready for the real thing.

Oh crap, he was so into getting a hot shower he forgot to get his clothes, they were outside where the guys and the girls were to meet after taking a shower. So while Fred and George were still taking their showers, Oliver grabbed a towel, wrapped it around his waist and raced out, hoping not to run into anyone, he thought the girls will probably take longer than the guys in a shower and Oliver did take really brief showers he thought no-one will see him.

But unfortunately he was wrong about that, he saw Katie sitting on the bench next to where his clothes were, waiting for everyone else to come. But his legs were going too fast to stop, or else he'd fall flat on his butt. But it was all he could do not to just run over to Katie and tell her that he had a crush on her.

He stopped just in front of her, almost tripping. She looked up, wide eyed at Oliver. She was just as shocked as seeing him half naked as he was that she was already out of the showers so quickly.

He was still wet from the shower, he hastily grabbed his shirt and shorts, 'Sorry…' they both said, but Oliver wasn't about to stay here and free his ass off so he quickly ran straight back into the showers. Jeez, that was an awkward moment.

When they came out again, everyone was already talking about how they went in their tryouts, 'Did you see me score with that Quaffle? It was so mad!' Angelina cried out.

Oliver and Katie walked at the back in silence, both blushing ever so slightly. Oliver mumbled an apology again. Katie looked at him, almost forgetting why he said sorry again, 'It's alright, and everyone makes mistakes, right?' She said with a smile across her face. Oliver didn't dare look at her, the truth his, over the past few weeks he had developed a bit of a crush on Katie, but he didn't want to ruin their friendship or make it uncomfortable, so kept his mouth shut. But every time he saw Katie, he was afraid he'd go crazy, so he avoided her eyes as much as he can.

'Yeah, you're right…'

_**EVER: AND SO ENDS ANOTHER CHAPPIE!**_

_**SHADOWS: WE WEREN'T ACTUALLY SURE IF WE SHOULD'VE ENDED IT LIKE THAT BUT…ANY-HU…**_

_**EVER: CAN'T WAIT TO SEE WHAT YOU THINK!**_

_**EVER IN THE SHADOWS: WELP, AS AGAIN, FLAMES, ANONYMOUS, SIGNED WE DON'T CARE, JUST DROP A REVIEW AND WE'D BE OVER THE MOON! **_


	6. Curry Makes Me Drunk

_**EVER: HERE WE ARE AT IT AGAIN TO MAKE ANOTHER CHAPPIE FOR FANFICTION!**_

**_SHADOWS: YUP! AND OLIVER AND KATIE ROMANCE IS HERE!_**

_**EVER: ARGH…**_

**_$$Curry Makes Me Drunk$#_**

'Ollie!' Katie called, running towards him after classes and they were heading to the Great Hall for lunch.

Oliver said goodbye to his third year friends and waved at Katie with a smile on his face, happy to see her so healthy.

'Hi Kat,' Oliver said as she came, huffing and puffing, he laughed a little, stroking her back and said, 'breathe in, and out…'

'Very funny Ollie.' Katie said, pretending to be hurt.

'Where're the others?' Oliver asked.

'They were caught passing noted in Divination, but Professor T said that if she sent anyone into detention her tea leaves say that she'll die from the most terrible death, so she just made them stay behind cleaning teacups instead. Apparently they'll have to skip lunch.' Katie told him.

'Oh, then that'll mean it's just us two then.' Oliver said momentarily.

'Well, if that's a bad thing, you can always hang with your third year friends, I'll just sit down somewhere else.' Katie said, seeing that Oliver seemed a little uncomfortable with her.

'Nah, that's all right, but I actually thought I'd skip lunch, and get back to the common room to study for Muggle Study, we've got a test coming up soon.' Oliver said.

'Well, it's a real shame to skip lunch, we're having curry today although for some reason curry makes me drunk… and it's great outside, why don't you go outside under that Sakura ((Cherry Blossom)) Tree near the lake, and I'll come out a little later with our lunches.' Katie suggested.

'Um…I really don't think so…' Oliver said, a bit nervous, that almost sounded like a date…

'C'mon! You need the fresh air, so seem a bit out of it lately…' Katie told him, 'So I'll see you outside then!' And she was off with that smile on her face that Oliver loved to see so much.

Guess when she thinks of something, there's really no chance to change her mind, but Oliver knew exactly why he was out of it lately. It was because of Katie, she was everywhere he was, it was so nerve racking.

Without knowing it, he was at the Sakura Tree. He sat down and looked through his Muggle Study book. It was so thick, and it was weird. What's in it that is. There are about 15 pages dedicated to how the rubber duck was made. Although he's been living in the Muggle world his whole life, and he'd seen a rubber duck on countless occasions, he just never really thought about it with that much depth.

About 60 pages are on how the CD store things. This is so weird. Those everyday items in the Muggle world are so fascinated by the Magical World. And since Oliver never studied to become any technology genius, he didn't know how they work. Guess that's just what people in the Muggle world usually did, they just took the things for granted. And now there's mp3s and mp4s and all that, if they were to study those things, they'd probably take up a few books just explaining what an mp3 is.

Ok, back to the rubber duck, Oliver read it over a couple of times, trying to remember everything, and leave it in his mind. Now all he could remember was a duck and something shoved inside to make it squeak.

He was so tired, he stayed up half the night trying to study the object before, and that was a felt tip pen.

'Ollie! Ollie! Hello? Anybody home?' He heard someone calling him, who was it?

'I've got some curry!' There was the smell of curry…

Oliver jerked awake, seeing Katie's face 2 centimetres away from him didn't really help either. He was freaked!

'There! You're finally awake! Here's your curry, how's studying going?' Katie asked, sitting herself down. She looked a mess; there was some dirt on her face, and a bruise on her leg.

'What happened to you?' Oliver asked.

'You know clumsy me, I fell on the way here. But I saved the curry. So you better say it tastes good! Sorry I took so long, I decided to put my stuff back into the common room before I got our lunch.' Katie told him, it was strange; her answer was a bit fast, almost like she planned it. But anyway, it was best to do something about those bruises, blood was already spilling out. She must've limped all the way here.

Oliver ripped a part of his cloak off, and pulled Katie's leg onto his lap.

'Whoa! What the heck are you doing?' Katie asked, surprised at the sudden touch.

'I'm wrapping up your bruise, afterwards using a spell to make your wound heal.' Oliver explained.

'But your cloak!' Katie argued.

'I care more about you than a silly cloak.' Oliver said; which made Katie shut up. Oliver may not have known it, but Katie was blushing. It was almost like he said, 'I really care about you…'

Subsequently Oliver then pulled Katie's face up to his, examining the dirt on her face, it didn't seem like she fell down. He tore some more fabric off his cloak and walked over to the lake close by. While he soaked the cloth, Katie smirked as she looked back at the tower, many girls were giving death glares back at her, and she mouthed a big, 'thank you' back to them. The girls made rude signs back at Katie and left.

'Where are you looking at?' Oliver asked, coming back with the wet cloth.

'Nothing.' She said with a smile and Oliver pulled her face up again, he started to wipe dirt off her face with the cloth.

'You really should take better care of yourself Katie, you'll make me worry.' Oliver told her, as some of the dirt came off, he saw that her face was also scrapped a bit, falling down wouldn't do that much damage. But Katie is sure to tell him if it was something else, so he just ignored it, or tried.

'You?' Katie almost laughed out loud, 'worried about me? That's so sweet…' Katie said, Oliver stopped for a millionth of a second before correcting himself, 'I mean, we'd all get worried.'

'Oh, ok then.' Katie almost sounded like she was disappointed. Almost.

Soon, after they finished their curry, Katie asked what Muggle things he was studying about.

'A rubber duck.'

Katie almost passed out laughing, she too lived in the Muggle world, in fact she was a Muggle, but the school found that she was naturally gifted, so therefore gave her permission to enter the school.

'I know, pathetic…too bad I never found them fascinating enough to ask my dad to buy me one so I can check out its manual.' Oliver continued.

'Well, can't we just get a rubber duck and chop it to pieces?' Katie suggested.

'Where can we find a rubber duck in the magic world?' Oliver asked, thinking that what Katie said is absolutely absurd.

'Well…I know this place in the castle, apparently many fourth years know. It's called Room for Requirement. So in there is anything you're thinking about. So just imagine a rubber duck, or think about Muggle study, and everything you need to know will be in there. But you can't take anything from it, so if you want to take notes you can, but you just can't remove anything from the place.'

Oliver was led blindly to the place. When they went in, sure enough, it was exactly what Katie said it would be. He was stressing out badly about the test and rubber ducks and about Katie's idea of cutting it into pieces.

There on a table was a rubber duck, and everything you need to know about it. What was inside, it even had a diagram on the things inside and where they're located.

'And while you study your butt off on a rubber duck I'll just take a nap…' Katie announced, and fell onto a king sized waterbed, but Oliver didn't hear her, he was really studying his butt off.

­**_SIX HOURS LATER_**

'Gosh, OK, so I've covered Rubber Ducks, CDs, Light Bulbs, Stereo and Speakers. I think I did pretty well.' Oliver said mainly to himself, almost forgotten that Katie was still there.

When he turned around he finally saw Katie on the king size waterbed. She looked so pretty. The bed was so huge, it was impossible for Oliver to wake her up unless he got on as well. As he did, the bed rocked right and left, up and down. When he got closer to Katie he placed a hand on her cheek, 'Katie, Katie, wake up. It's really late now…' he told her.

Katie woke, but she seemed drunk. Was it the curry? Maybe. But when she saw Oliver she literally jumped onto him. She hugged him tight, and he fell over on the bed. Oliver thought it was going to break. He also blushed a little, honestly, Katie doesn't usually do that.

Is she drunk? 100 yes.

'Ollie! Ollie was so kind to me today! He cleaned me up from those bruises those bitches gave me! He's so nice! I love him soo much!' She yelled Oliver's name over and over again.

_What the…? _ She hugged him tighter and just kept saying Ollie's so nice.

Katie looked up into his eyes, 'Ollie, I wonder if one day Ollie will choose me to be his princess…Ollie's so popular in this school, he's like a prince, and he's so nice…so the one that he chooses will be a princess! I wonder if I have a chance…' She pecked him lightly on the lips, without warning, she fell asleep again in his arms.

Oliver wondered if it was just the Room of Requirement playing a trick with him or not.

Without knowing it, without planning it, without even realizing it, Oliver pulled her face up and kissed her. She felt so warm, and she was so beautiful as well. It was so nice having her in his arms, her hair, and her smell, everything revolved around her.

When Katie woke up, her head felt a bit dizzy, maybe from the curry. It was like what happens when you drink too much.

Also that she had been sleeping on top of Oliver! The slow moving of his chest, up, and down, up, and down and over and over again. He slept quietly, wonder how they ended up in that position…

'Ollie…c'mon Ollie wake up…' It was such a nice voice, it was like an angel calling to him in an almost singing voice. He blinked a few times before waking up, Katie was already up and ready to go, 'I think it's past light's out, we'll have to try and get away from any prefects on duty, we better hurry or we'll get caught!'

By the time they got out, everywhere was silent…they were lucky they didn't get caught on the way back, or it may've been detention for a whole week.

The rest of the week as a drag, there really wasn't much that happened.

_**AT A CAVE NOT FAR FROM THE CASTLE OF HOGWARTS WAS ANOTHER PLAN**_

'**_You'll watch as I take over the world instead of you brother…you bastard…you've got your glory…now it's my turn…' a almost deadly voice promised into the dull, grey world. _**

_**EVER: AND SO ENDS ANOTHER CHAPPIE!**_

_**SHADOWS: YUP! THAT WASN'T MUCH OF ROMANCE WAS IT…AND A FRIEND OR OURS HELPED US WITH THIS CHAPPIE TOO!**_

_**EVER: UM…SHADOWS…DO WE ACTUALLY KNOW WHERE THIS STORY IS GOING?**_

_**SHADOWS: ER…NO?**_

_**EVER: WE'RE DOOMED!**_

_**SHADOWS: WELL, WE GET INSPIRED PRETTY EASILY SO, IT WON'T TAKE TOO LONG!**_

_**EVER: WE'LL SEE…I HOPE WE COME UP WITH SOMETHING FAST…**_

_**SHADOWS: YEAH…**_


End file.
